


pure gold

by snjeguljica33



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: i don't like the way the series will obviously end...so i created my own marvey ending...(no beta, sorry)





	1. Chapter 1

Mike returned to NY again. He did not think for a moment when Donna told him that Harvey's mother had died. He knew all about their relationship and was relieved to know that they had been communicating lately.   
Harvey had been denying it for so long, but Mike knew he would forgive her someday. Of course, it was a relationship between her and his father, it had nothing to do with Harvey. But again, Harvey's entire emotional life was marked by her infidelity and his fears that he would be like her.

He thinks about all this as he approaches the cemetery, still fearful of Harvey coping with this whole situation. And then he sees the gaze of those dark eyes full of tears that meets his and knows everything is fine. No matter what.   
Only, Mike knows it's not all right. But that's not why it's here. Now his friend needs support. That's the only thing that matters now.

After funeral and reception, now that everyone is already asleep, Mike looks out of the window of Harvey's apartment into the bright city he has been missing since left. The apartment is quiet and he should sleep, but can't. He's close to Harvey again, feeling that familiar stomach flicker as always.  
He respects Harvey's choice. Donna is a good woman. He knew she had loved Harvey for a long time, and Mike wished them all the luck. He should be happy too. He and Rachel created life in Seattle. So what's wrong then?

He suddenly senses the difference in the air before he sees Harvey joining him.   
"Can't sleep? Is the bed uncomfortable?" He asks him even though he knows Mike could have fallen asleep anywhere and Mike is afraid he will read his mind so responds faster.  
"No, everything is fine with the bed, I'm just a little tired."

"What about you?" Mike doesn't look at him, still afraid of everything he might read in his eyes even in the dim light coming from outside.  
"Nothing. Somehow, everything is fine. Even too fine.” Harvey replied thoughtfully, and Mike knew what he was talking about.  
He would like to tell him that there is no reason to worry, that everything will be as before, that it will… but it doesn't make sense, Harvey already knows all that.  
So instead decided to spend a little more time in silence, and go to sleep. Indeed, there is no need for words. Harvey and he have known each other for so long.

But Harvey has something else in mind and when he calls his name, Mike turned. Harvey holds something in his hand. In the semi-dark kitchen, he's not sure what it is, but Harvey seems to want to say something.  
"My mother left me something," Harvey says softly, and Mike feels a strange unease, but says nothing patiently waiting.  
"She has loved Donna, not only since we've been in the relationship, but from the beginning, and she wanted to leave her something.  
It seems like I'm asking for your blessing, but it's not like that, I just wanted you to know.   
I know Donna told you that my mother and I reconciled, and by that I kinda wanted to tell you, too."

Mike is touched by this sudden gesture, even more so than Harvey's speech in the cemetery. Harvey has changed so much. And if at all possible now he likes him even more. Something like that he is softened around these sharp edges. Mike smiles unconsciously, but doesn't know what to say. Harvey is the only person in the whole world who has left him speechless. Although now for reasons Harvey knew nothing about. 

Well, lacking words, Mike tries to put a hand on his shoulder to support him, but at the same time, Harvey shifts, and Mike's hand ends up on his cheek.  
Mike could feel the heat streaming across his body. He starts to panic because knows everything writing on his face, and he still can't take his eyes off Harvey's. And then something happens that he wouldn't hope for in a million years. Harvey take his hand with his own and kissed his palm.

The only thing Mike can do at this point is pull over and pick up his jacket than leave the apartment. Because of his secret desires, he couldn't go beyond what Harvey believed in. He closed the door quietly behind him and leaned against. He is sure Harvey will not follow him, nor would he want to at this point. It only takes him a few moments to gather.

Still everything that happened could be considered a friendly gesture, but Mike knows very well that it is not.  
The right thing to do would be to pick things up and get back to his wife and their new life that they have been creating for the last year. As he walks down the street, still trying pull together, brings out the hand that Harvey kissed to his mouth and knows that from now on nothing will be the same. Neither can return to Rachel, nor to Harvey.   
Mike suddenly felt so alone and cold, as on the night when his parents died ...


	2. Chapter 2

Harvey wasn't sure he would ever see Mike again after their last altercation, but now that his eyes were on him in the crowd at the funeral, he was almost ashamed. That was Mike, his friend. Regardless of the year since he moved out and they hardly communicated, they will be friends forever.

And not just friends, they were family. Harvey sees all this when he looks Mike in the eyes. And despite where he is, Harvey knows everything is fine.

At the reception, he tries to talk to all those people he never hoped would come. Donna did everything perfectly again. Harvey admired the woman he had known for so many years and with whom he had only just started dating. It was well known and homemade. What more could he ask for? Even Lily supported and loved his choice.

Donna was not like his mother, but now as he looks at what Lily left her, sure she thought the two of them should stay together forever.

After all day long he is tired and although Donna is long asleep he just lies in their bed and stares at the ceiling. The apartment is quiet, but it seems to him that someone else does not sleep, so he gets up and walks over to where Mike is standing.

Obviously something bothers him, but Mike says everything is okay when he asks him why he's not sleeping. Harvey does not want insist further. They both stand and stare at the city who lives by day and night. It may be unfair in a situation when someone yours dies, but all this is life.  
Harvey felt a special warmth radiated only near by Mike. It had always been among them. He does not even need to fill the silence between them. It's comfortable.

Lily never met Mike, and Harvey regrets it. He is sure she would like him. Now it doesn't even matter. Mike is here to support him, because that's what the family does.

And then he wanted to tell him something even before Donna, so he pulled out the ring that Lily had left for her. He knows this will seem a little strange, but he wanted to let him know how much this relationship between his mother and Donna means to him, and how he reconciled with his demons. All in one.  
All this represented to him was this little piece of gold. Weird, because Harvey never liked gold.

He sees approval in Mike's eyes, but also something he cannot determine. They have known each other for so long and are afraid to some of it has been lost this year since they were separated. He hoped it wasn't. He wanted Mike to be happy for him and he seemed to be. Only, he seemed suddenly unaware of what he would do.

When Mike's hand touches his cheek, the shiver goes from Mike to Harvey and he doesn't even know why he takes his hand and kisses his palm.  
This is something he neither planned nor can control, but suddenly everything is clear to him. Especially when Mike without a word turns and leaves the apartment.

Harvey stays in the place for a long time and can't move. Mike felt something for him, and Harvey knew what it was. It has been crouching for so many years in both. He knows he can't go after him. In his room is the sleeping woman he intended to propose tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Donna is constantly with Harvey. She knows he needs the most support now. Although he and Lily have reconciled and communicated somewhat recently, her death was no less of a blow.  
It was not difficult for her to take care of everything what is needed today. She's been caring for Hravey all these years anyway. Especially now since they've been together.

Among other things, she called Mike and knew he would leave everything and come. Although they had not parted in good faith for the last time, it did not matter now.

At the funeral, feels exactly moment when Mike shows up. She sees everything in Harvey's eyes.   
She thought Harvey "let him go" when he and Rachel left. But from this look she reads everything Harvey never uttered. Neither did Mike.

Donna knew from Chilton that the two had been connected forever. Regardless of the last year when they have been barely communicated, she now sees that connection is the same as it has always been.

At the reception, she still strives to keep everything in the best order, as always. Mostly to shake off the thoughts from funeral. See also that Harvey and his brother shared some memories, and she's glad Harvey has some more close people.

Harvey is more quiet than usual, and Donna doesn't insist on talking. They lie in silence after everyone has retreated to their rooms. Tomorrow will be the first of many days when Harvey begins to heal. And that's fine. Then finally overcome fatigue and she falls into an restless sleep.

When she wakes up, Harvey is not in bed, though it is quite early. She stands up because knows that much will still need to be done today. Harvey is already in the kitchen and sitting at the kitchen counter with apparently cold coffee in hand.

"You didn't sleep much," Donna tells him, though Harvey doesn't look at her. Not sure, but something seems to happen tonight. She does not want to deepen the theme, will be time for that later, then turned and began to prepare fresh coffee.  
"No," Harvey says softly, after a few minutes, and Donna now knows for sure that something's changed...


	4. Chapter 4

Harvey knows he should say something, look at her, get up and get ready ... but he just can't. Anything more than sitting in the same spot right now since Mike left is a tremendous effort. He's tired, he's so tired ... and not because he hasn't slept all night. He knows very well that is not reason.

As Donna makes her way around the kitchen preparing coffee and keeping quiet, it's no easier. How can he tell her? How to break her heart? She still grips the ring that Lily left for her in her fist who roasts it like glowing iron. But no more than what he feels inside. The fire that burns his gut rips him apart like never before.

All he wants is to be alone and think about it for a while, but he knows it's impossible. Marcus is here. And Donna is here, doing her best as ever.

He could pretend this was all about Lily's death, but that wouldn't be fair. First and foremost because of her, and then because of Donna.  
When he finally gets up says only to go shower and change clothes, imprinting a kiss on Donna's forehead. This won't solve anything, but it will at least take him a while to assemble.

*

Mike wandered aimlessly, eventually renting a room at the first hotel he came across. And so he doesn't care, he knows he not fall asleep.   
The day has long since dawned, and he is still lying and staring in the ceiling . It is not a problem that he will be left alone, he is most bothered by hurting many dear people, but it is much worse to continue living a lie.

Now he knows he has to get up and head to the airport sometime. It is not worth delaying the inevitable. Rachel deserved most of all to honestly tell her what he was feeling. He had hurt her so many times before.  
As he waits at the airport, closes his eyes for a moment, but is soon picked up by a boarding call and heads to the exit.

His thoughts keep coming back to Harvey, of course. He never stopped thinking about him. Deliberately not called when he moved, thinking that by some miracle the distance would solve everything. It's not, of course it's not. It was silly of him to think that what he was feeling about him would just disappear.

And the last time they got into a fight, he thought it would help. He really didn't even know why he came back last time. What he thought would happen. And especially when he saw Harvey and Donna together. Damn, it hurts. He knew then that nothing had changed.  
And then last night when he touched Harvey's face something moved deep inside him and he had no choice. He had to run away. But… where?  
He knows that after talking to Rachel, he will have to talk to him too. They owe it to each other. Despite his tiredness and sadness, he still cannot fall asleep, constantly spinning the same thoughts.

Seattle is bathed in the sun, which Mike doesn't even notice. When he enters the apartment, he is happy that Rachel is not home yet, so he simply lies down to rest, but still falls asleep.

"How was it?" Rachel sits across from the couch where he fell asleep. Mike just opened his eyes, unsure if he was really home.  
"Okay," he answered simply, but coldly.   
"Listen, I have to tell you something…" Best to say what he has and face the consequences.  
"I know ..." Rachel says softly, but she doesn't cry "I knew a long time ago."  
Mike looks at her as if he sees her with some new eyes.  
"I tried, really, but ... I'm not happy, and therefore I can't make you happy either. No sense in apologizing to you, I've said it so many times before. ”So he got up and started to get his things.  
Rachel doesn't stop him, to be honest she always knew this day would come.


	5. Chapter 5

Mike's gone. Harvey knows why very well. But, he doesn't know what he should do now. He was no longer interested in the problems at the firm, nor in Luis's wedding, nor that Donna would probably never speak to him again.   
He told her he was leaving.  
Donna didn't yell, didn't cry, didn't ask why, and Harvey knew it was much worse. One day she will forgive him, but now she rightly hates him for lying and pretending. He lied to yourself too and knew it was time to stop.  
On the way out, he just stuck a ring in her hand and simply left. Without a word. Because there were none. Not a single word will fix what he did.

*

Without thinking, he heads to the airport. He will also have to face Rachel. He’s ready to handle everything, but he can’t leave things to this. He has to tell Mike what he feels, even if the whole world stops. He's not sure about anything, he's sitting on that plane to Seattle anyway. That's where Mike is and that's all he's interested in right now.

Seattle is the same one he remembers years ago when he was on a short trip. As the cab ride looks around, wanting to calm down a bit.   
When the rings at Mike and Rachel's apartment, he's quite ready. Whatever happens he will accept.

"Good evening," says to Rachel when she opens the door.  
She just nods and lets him in. When she offered him a drink and they seated in the living room, it becomes clear to him that Mike is not home. And it seems to him Rachel will not make it easy for him, while waiting for him to speak first.

"Looks like you and Mike were talking," Harvey stirred awkwardly.  
"Yes," Rachel says, "actually, there wasn't much to say," her voice was cold as ice. She was aware that neither had any influence on what was happening, she was angry that it had taken them so long. And what they hurt so many of them along the way.  
"How's Donna?" Harvey swallowed hard, Rachel knew exactly where to hit.  
"I'm not sure," is the only truth he can utter and Rachel is at least a little grateful for it.  
"I know where to find him," she says quietly, and Harvey is sure all this is not easy for her, but she is aware that there is nothing else she can do about it.

Harvey said goodbye without saying much more. He doesn't know how to make this any easier for anyone, so he better just leave. When he finds a taxi, dictates the hotel address Rachel gave him. He's not even sure if Mike wants to see him now, but he wants to see him. Mostly because of how they parted ways last time. He'll let Mike decide what he wants, if he wants anything at all.

Knocks on the door of the hotel room several times, then almost gives up, thinking that Mike not here, when he finally opens.  
They watch each other for a few moments before Mike pulls him inside in a tight hug. Ever since he embarked on the journey, Harvey has only now felt his heartbeat calm. Mike is here, with him and everything is finally fine. They don't even need words. They've talked enough all these years.  
Harvey took Mike's hand and led him to the bed. They undress in silence, and get under the covers to squeeze by each other.  
"I love you," Harvey says softly, and when Mike finally kisses him, he realizes that he didn't even know what that meant until now.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm not sure what to do," Mike says shyly, though he actually knows Harvey won't mind.  
" Me neither," Harvey replied with a smile, "but I think we'll manage somehow."  
Indeed, both are men, and have nothing they have not seen before. Besides, all that doesn't matter now, they have wanted this for a long time and there is nothing in this world that would prevent them from exploring the new territory they are in.

Mike decides to throw away all the prejudices and forget what may have frightened him, then switch one leg over Harvey and sit in his lap. He runs his fingers first over his face and neck, then leans closer and does the same with lips. Harvey has completely indulged himself and holds his hands somewhere beside him. Let Mike investigate, do whatever he wants.

Their dicks are touching, but Mike doesn't pay much attention to it right now. Some other parts of Harvey's body currently he is interested in much more.   
The face, and especially the eyes and lips. It explores every inch of where the feeling leads it. Harvey is so warm and knowledgeable, so receptive. He welcomes his every touch and kiss with such enthusiasm and desire that Mike has the feeling that his heart will burst in his chest.  
He is now quite relaxed and ready for whatever this night brings. He will keep it in his wonderful memory and will forever remember it as the beginning of his new life.

Harvey seems to get impatient when he suddenly turned him and squeezed Mike under him. He smiles when dirty kisses him, then slowly starts to go down. For Harvey could say anything, but never to be afraid of challenges.

He licks his lips now that Mike's dick is so close. All he wants now is just not to disappoint Mike, even though he knows there is little possibility. He wants him so much. He also feels how much Mike wants the same. 

First he licked Mike's dick and take it in his hand. It's almost the same as his own. Velvet and hot. He licks it all the way, which makes Mike shudder, so he takes that as an impetus. He returned to his head again and took in his mouth. First a little bit, then more and more. He could not imagine what this feeling was. He is now more guided by how much Mike enjoys this, as he feels his hands in his own hair. He does not think he will win an Olympic medal for the first time, but as in everything he does his best. When Mike pulls his hair tighter, Harvey drops his dick out of his mouth and it only takes a few movements for Mike to release hot liquid over his hand.

He revels in pride as if he had conquered Mont Everest, than climbs up to Mike's lips and kisses him.  
"Hey, are you okay" he asks softly, though in his blissful expression sees that he is more than okay.  
"What do you want, tell me," Mike whispered in his ear.  
"Hmmm," Harvey grabbed his hand and lowered it to his swollen dick so Mike got to work immediately. It doesn't occur to him to move from here to get some lubricant, so he simply spits in his hand, wanting to make friction less uncomfortable. Harvey is not complaining. It matters to him that Mike's hands are on him, it won't take long anyway.

They kissing again as Mike tries to find a rhythm that suits Harvey. And as the orgasm assumed, it's already somewhere near here. Harvey can feel it slowly erupting to the surface, but he is surprised even yourself when sprays Mike's chest and belly into several powerful jets.

They both collapse on their side, breathing heavily and smiling at each other.  
"I don't think it was that bad," Mike says smiling when catch a breath.  
" It was perfect," Harvey shoved elbow into his ribs, and Mike knew he was right.

Ever since the meeting in the Chilton hotel room, everything they did was perfect, even when it didn't seem to be. Not a moment doubted that this would not be perfect either.   
Now in this unknown hotel room, it seems to them as if the world outside does not exist. They squeeze side by side, and without a word they understand that from this moment on a new chapter begins and that everything will be exactly as it should have been from the beginning.


End file.
